


Once in a Blue Moon

by sneechbeach



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneechbeach/pseuds/sneechbeach
Summary: Hop, Leon, Gloria, and Sonia go camping on a hill to watch the strange dark blue moon. Little did they know it caused pokemon to bite their owners, but something else strange starts to happen. Like being able to understand pokemon? Hop has a feeling the weird blue moon has something to do with this, and why there is no recorded history of these weird side-effects in the Galar region if the blue moon did happen 2,000 years earlier?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll see you later Hop,” Sonia waved “make sure that Leon doesn’t get lost on the way there.”

“I will.” Hop laughed. He dashed through Postwick on his way home. Hop couldn’t wait for tonight, his best friend and brother were finally coming back home. They were stuck in Wyndon cleaning up after Rose, Shielbert and Swordbert. Now Gloria as the new champion and Leon the new chairman, it has been really quiet. Hop burst through his front door.

“ Hi mum,” Hop calls into the kitchen “ is Lee home yet?”

“ Hello Hop, yes your brother is in his room.” Hop’s mother replied. Hop dashed upstairs and to his brother’s room. He slowly peeked into the room, Leon was sleeping. Hop snuck in and dove onto Leon which caused him to wake up screaming.

“Geez Hop, you scared the daylights out of me.” Leon rubbed his eyes.

“That was the whole point,” Hop laughed getting off of his brother’s bed. It’s been so long since the brothers had this much fun together, they both have been busy. Hop heard a notification coming from his phone and checked it.

“ We should get going,” Hop explained “Gloria and Sonia are already at the hill.” they got their stuff and headed out, waving good-bye to their family. It wasn't a long walk to the hill they were camping on, only a few minutes. Tonight was a special night, there was a dark blue moon that only happens every 2,000 years. The sun was about to set when Hop and Leon arrived at the hill. They were greeted by the delicious smell of Sonia’s sweet curry and her and Gloria’s pokemon.

“ Looks like you two made it just in time,” Sonia said, “ because the curry just finished.”

“ That’s great,” Leon replied “ let’s eat.” Hop wanted to eat, but Gloria was nowhere in sight.

“ Hey Sonia, where is Gloria?” Hop asked.

“Oh, she went to gather berries.” she answered handing Hop a bowl of curry. “You should let your pokemon out, we have enough curry to go around. Hop did what he was asked, letting his pokemon out.

“Sorry I took a while.” Gloria called coming up the hill. Hop got up quickly when he heard her, and rushed to help her with the berries. He saw she had all types of berries like starf, salac, rowap berries. There was a ton of he had never seen or heard of before. After that they all finally started to eat. Hop didn’t notice how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten all day. He inhaled three bowls of curry before he noticed everyone looking at him.

“ What? I haven't eaten all day.” he announced. Everyone laughed. After everyone finished the moon started to come up.

“Look,” Gloria pointed to the navy blue moon “ the moon’s coming up.” Everyone sat on the picnic blanket and gazed up at the blue moon. Something didn't feel right to Hop. He looked at his brother, he didn't seem worried at all. Nor did Sonia and Gloria. Hop calmed down a bit, then he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He quickly turned around seeing that Zamazenta had bitten him.

“Z-Zamazenta?” Hop stuttered. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared back at the pokemon. Something was different about it’s eyes. Usually they were red and yellow, but now they were blue. Navy blue. Zamazenta slowly let go, realizing what it had just done. Hop turned to the others, they were helping Gloria. She also got bitten by Zacian.


	2. Chapter 2

Hop couldn't really remember what had happened last night. They were watching the moon, he had got bitten by Zamazenta, and he blacked out then. Probably from the pain. Hop, for some reason, was in his room. Were all of the events last night all a dream? He got out of bed, wincing at the pain in his arm.  
“Why do I have so many band-aids on my arm.” Hop thought. His arm was almost fully covered in colorful band-aids. He decided to ignore it, and went downstairs. He saw Lee sitting in the living room with a worried expression of his face.  
“Hey, Lee.” Hop smiled walking towards his brother.  
“Hey Hopscotch,” Leon smiled back. “Did you sleep well?” Hop nodded.  
“Um, Lee? Why do I have a bunch of band-aids on my arm?” Hop pointed at his arm that was covered in the colorful band-aids.  
“Oh, we didn't have the long cotton thing. You know what I’m talking about? It’s usually light b-.”  
“ Yes, you don’t need to explain it.” Hop interrupted. It was pretty quiet after that. Hop tried to start up a few conversations, but Leon wasn't as talkative as he usually was. Hop eventually gave up. Hop decided it was best if he gave Leon some alone time, so he went back to his room. Hop sat on his bed holding a pokeball. Zamazenta’s pokeball. Did Zamazenta really bite him last night? He let it out of its ball. “ If it’s mad about something, then it would tell me. Right?” Hop questioned what he was about to do, but it was his pokemon. Why should he worry? He let the big pokemon out of its ball. It was turned around, like it didn't want to look at Hop. “Hey, Zamazenta.” Hop tried to sound cheery. “ What’s wrong?” Zamazenta replied in a whine but to Hop it sounded like words.  
“You know what happened.” it whined again more clearly. Hop was shocked, he didn't know what to say or do at this point. Zamazenta turned around, wondering why Hop wasn’t responding. It took one glance at Hop and made a low growl.  
“What? Did I do something wrong?” Hop asked. Zamazenta lashed it’s tail and growled again.  
“It’s all my fault,” It said, “I’m the reason you're like this Hop.” Hop was confused at this statement.  
“Like what? I don’t get it.” He asked.  
“ You don't get it? You can understand me!” It snapped. “ Since I bit you last night.” Leon heard the commotion from downstairs and came running into Hop’s room with his pokemon ready.  
“Hop! Why did you let it out again?” Leon pushed Hop behind him “ Don’t you remember what happened last night?” Hop was quiet. He couldn't believe what he heard.  
“I can understand pokemon now?” Hop whispered.  
“ What are you talking about?” Leon asked. Hop looked at Zamazenta and back at Leon.  
“N-nothing Lee I’m fine, you can leave if you want.”  
“No, I don’t want you to get hurt again.”  
“I’m fine Lee, Ok?” Hop snapped. Leon didn't like that. He looked furious at how Hop responded. Leon wanted to curse, say he just wanted him to be safe, and scold his little brother for responding that way. Instead he left the room without saying anything.  
It hurt Hop to be angry at his older brother. “I should go and apologi-.” He was cut off by the front door slamming.  
“I advise against going after him right now,” Zamazenta brushed up against Hop’s leg “He’s going to snap and be extremely angry at you.” Hop nodded and went to sit on his bed again. Zamazenta curled up at his feet.  
“What should we do now?” Hop asked. Then he remembered Gloria had gotten bitten by Zacian. Hop quickly got up. “We need to go to Gloria’s place.” Zamazenta nodded and they both ran to Gloria’s house.  
“Gloria.” Hop called as he entered his best friend’s house.  
“Hello Hop,” Gloria’s mother greeted him, “Gloria isn't feeling too well at the moment, but you can go and stay with her for a bit.” Hop thanked Gloria’s mother and quickly walked to his friend’s room. Hop knocked before he walked inside. Gloria was laying in bed with the covers pulled over her chest, and arms over the covers.  
“Hey, Gloria.” Hop smiled “Your mum told me you are feeling under the weather today.”  
“ Hi Hop,” Gloria respond with a worried expression. “Yeah i don’t feel so good right now.” Gloria didn't look well either, her arms were pretty pale and her fingers a bit darker than normal.  
“Do you know what you have?”  
“No, not even the doctors know.” Gloria coughed “They said that a ton of people around the Galar region have the same symptoms.”  
“What symptoms?”  
“Headache, dizziness, throwing up, and for some people, turning a different color. Like a tint of red or something.” Hop did have some of those symptoms, but was he sick with whatever cold was going around? Why were a ton of people in the region sick all of the sudden? And why did it just happen today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect about 30 people to read the first chapter in the first 24 hours, so i decided to post chapter 2 a bit early. thank you for all of the positive feedback. Maybe if a ton of people read this chapter then I'll post again tomorrow. Thank you so much guys! if you have any ideas for this series then don't be afraid to comment what you have in mind! also i might have some spelling errors or grammar issues, so if you spot anything or something I type doesn't please comment and I'll try to fix it ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to tell Sonia about this.” Hop said, leaving Gloria’s house.  
“ Right.” Zamazenta grunted in response. It didn't take long for them to get to the lab. Hop walked inside and was quickly greeted by Yamper.  
“Hey, Yamper.” Hop smiled “ Is Sonia here?”  
“Yes!” Yamper responded, running towards Sonia.  
“ Hey Hop, today was your day off remember?” Sonia said.  
“Yeah, I Know, but I came to tell you something.” Hop explained what had happened a few minutes earlier.  
“ Oh That's terrible, I’ll look into it right away.” Sonia dashed upstairs and got to work. “I’ll call you if I find something, you should go and get some rest.”  
“Sonia's right, I should get some rest. Just in case I'm sick too.” Hop thought, walking out of the lab. Once hop got home, he went straight to bed. Even though it was only 1:34, he was tired. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
Hop woke up to the smell of shepherd’s pie, one of Hop’s most favorite meals. He jumped out of bed and went downstairs hoping dinner was almost done.  
“Is dinner almost done?” Hop quickly asked.  
“It just finished, why don't you go tell your brother? He’s up in his room.” Hop’s mother requested. “ I have to go now Hop. I’m going on a business trip to Wyndon. I’m sorry it's short notice .” His mother hugged him good-bye and quickly left.  
“This would be a good time to say sorry to Lee.” Hop told himself. He walked back upstairs thinking of how he would apologize to Leon. Once he got to his brother’s room he knocked and opened the door slightly, so Leon could hear him. “Lee?” there was no answer “Lee, I know I was being rude to you earlier today, and I wanted to apologize for that.” still no answer “ I understand if you're still mad at me, but I’m sorry.” Hop opened the door fully to see that Leon wasn't in there. As if on cue, Hop heard Leon screaming from the bathroom. He ran there. “Lee are you ok?” Hop called while banging on the door. Leon opened the door a crack.  
“Hey Hopscotch,” Leon laughed nervously “ I’m fine, I just found a joltik in here. Sorry to alarm you.” Hop couldn't see Leon, but he knew there was something different about him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well if you say so. Anyways,Mum just finished making dinner and left for her business trip.”  
“Thanks Hop, I’ll join you in a minute.” Leon quickly shut the bathroom door. Hop sighed and once again went down stairs. He served himself and Leon dinner.  
“What’s up with Lee lately?” Hop asked himself “Wait, joltik aren't native here.” Hop quickly got out of his seat. “What really happened in there.” Fortunately for Hop, Leon walked into the kitchen. He had a hood over his head with baggy sweatpants.  
“Lee, Is there something wrong?” Hop asked.  
“No, do I look upset?” Leon questioned.  
“ No you don’t. It’s just that you never wear hoods inside.”  
“ Oh, um, it’s just that my hair is really messy.” Hop glared at Leon for a good while, determining if he was lying or not. Hop sighed and continued eating his food. It was extremely quiet at the table that night. Usually Leon talks nonstop about recent battles he had and new techniques he learned. Hop quickly finished his dinner and left to his room. It was too awkward for him.  
“I might as well go back to sleep.” Hop yawned. He crawled under the covers and fell right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't update yesterday morning, I was extremely tired from the day before. this chapter is pretty dull and gave me a few issues, but next chapter is gonna get juicy. I'm going to try to upload it around 3 am western time,Yes i make these in the middle of the night (For me at least), i might not be on schedule for the next few days because of school.  
> I also updated my posting dates which is every day (Unless I'm busy) But there will be at least 4 chapters a week, I'll try to do 7 since you guys are amazing. (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*


	4. Chapter 4

When Hop woke up, he felt different, but he didnt know how to explain it.  
“Maybe it’s because I’m still tired.” Hop coughed. He slowly walked to the bathroom with his towel in hand. Once Hop arrived at the bathroom, he started to peel off all of the band-aids from his arm. After a few band-aids, Hop started to notice something. His arm was a tint of blue. He proceeded to take them off, it started to hurt more and more. Like someone was ripping with all of their strength. After that Hop saw that there was something different, his arm was almost covered in hair. It was mostly white with a strip of blue that went up his arm. Hop was weird out by this. “It's probably from my imagination.” Hop rubbed his eyes and jumped into the shower. He stood there for a good five minutes before he started to wash himself. Once he got out he was startled by what he saw in the mirror. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor. He looked at his hands which were now long black claws.  
“Hey Hop,” there was a knock at the door “are you almost done?”  
“Uh huh.” Hop replied. Stood up to look at his reflection again. He hated it. Hop had incredibly sharp teeth, a short tail coming from his back, his ears were pointed and a bit closer to the top of his head. “What am I going to do now?” Hop whispered. “I can’t let anybody know about this.” He put his claw like hands on the sink, thinking how he would keep it a secret. He got an idea. He slipped into his clothes and peeked out of the bathroom. Leon was nowhere in sight. Hop took a deep breath and made a mad dash to his room, “Bathrooms all yours.” He called as he passed his brother’s room and quickly shut his bedroom door. Hop went straight to his closet. “ Ok, if I want to keep this a secret then I’ll have to look normal and hide my hands, ears, and arms.” He searched his closet until he came up with a outfit good enough to keep him from drawing attention. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, sweatpants,some XL gloves, and sneakers. Hop grabbed his Pokémon and phone. “I’ll be back soon, Lee.” Hop called.  
“Where are you going?” Leon popped out of the bathroom.  
“To the Lab.”  
“Ok, bye Hop.”  
“See ya.” Hop quickly walked to the lab. He needed to tell Sonia about this, and see if the same thing is happening to Gloria.  
“Sonia!” Hop called once he got to the lab.  
“Oh ,Hop just in time, I found something about the sickness that is going around!” Sonia beamed.  
“I did too.” Hop took his hood off. Sonia gasped.  
“We need to get a blood sample.” She said quickly, grabbing a syringe. “ it won’t hurt that much.” Hop nodded. Afterwards Hop showed Sonia everything that had changed that morning.  
“You're the first person I’ve told.” Hop claimed.  
“Really? Not even Leon?” Sonia asked. Hop shook his head. He felt his phone buzzing, it was a text from Gloria.  
“We need to get to Gloria’s house now.” Hop said running to Gloria’s place. Sonia and Yamper followed.  
Before they entered, Hop put his hood Back on and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sonia knocked for him.  
“Hello?” She called when she entered the house.  
“Oh, welcome!” Gloria’s mother called from the kitchen. “Gloria is in her room.” They quickly went inside Gloria’s room.  
“Hey, Gloria! Are you alri-“ Hop pauses once he saw her.  
“I don’t think this is any normal cold.” Gloria sighed turning around to Hop and Sonia. They both gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm incredibly tired rn (It's 3:15 when I'm typeing this) but im glad to have finished two chapters in one night. yay! there is most likely some spelling or gammar errors so please correct me. thank you for reading. Im sorry this is a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is cussing in this chapter!

Gloria turned around. Hop couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She kind of looked like him with claws, a short tail, sharp teeth, pointed ears. Hop didn’t know what to say.  
“So, this happened to both of you,” Sonia scratched her head. “ But why?” They sat in silence for a while. “Lets head back to the lab and get some blood samples. Can you come, Gloria?”  
“ Yeah I’ll come, I want this over as soon as possible!” Gloria claimed. “I’ll be back soon, Mum.”  
“Ok guys come up here.” Sonia walked upstairs in the lab. “It will be quick.” She grabbed two syringes and poked both Gloria and Hop with them. “I’ll run some tests and if I get any answers I'll call you guys.”  
“Thanks Sonia, you're the best.” Gloria smiled.  
“Do you think she will find a cure soon?” Hop asked.  
“Of course she will! I have full faith in her.” Gloria said.  
“ I don’t know if I have faith in Sonia.” Hop thought. He sighed.  
All he could think about for the next few days was if Sonia could even get close to finding a cure for whatever he had. Was there even one? Was he forever going to be stuck being whatever he was becoming? Then a week later, he and tons of other people had undergone many changes. Hop and Gloria now had full on wolf ears, tail, a short snout, paw like hands, and fur in many places. Mostly where they had gotten bitten. People all over Galar had gone through almost the same thing. Some looked pretty close to actual Pokémon, others looked like a hybrid between a human and a handful of other Pokémon. It was so strange.  
Hop had been extremely stressed helping Sonia study this pandemic. He would go to the Lab early and come back late. One thing he had noticed was that the transformation started to slow down. His tail had been the same Length for a few days, same with his ears. Hop would try to convince himself that the side effects were almost done. It cheered him up a bit.  
After a while, he noticed that he hasn’t seen Leon for a week.  
“Maybe he’s sick or something.” Hop thought as he went up to his brother’s door. He hesitated before he knocked on it.  
“Lee?” He called.  
“Hold on.” Leon replied a bit muffled. About a minute later, the door opened slightly. “Hey Hop, what’s up?” Leon peeked through the crack.  
“I wanted to check up on you,” Hop said slowly. “ since I’ve be-“  
“WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO YOU?” The door swung open. Hop stumbled backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in like a week, I’ve been extremely busy, but I’m going to try to get back to updating every other day, but I can't promise it. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Leon looked at Hop with terror in his eyes.  
“WHAT HAPPENED?” He repeated. Hop couldn’t say anything. All he could do was stare back at his brother. Leon had undergone a transformation as well. He had claws, his skin was a tint of orange, sharp teeth, a short snout, and a scaly tail.  
“I-I,” Hop started. He didn’t know what to say. He paused for a minute.“I don’t know. This has been happening for the past week and a half!” He stood back up, tears formed in his eyes. Leon, realizing what he’d just done, wrapped his arms around his little brother.   
“Hey, don’t cry, I’m just concerned.” Leon said. After Hop calmed down, he explained what had happened a week ago.   
“The same happened to me,” Leon sighed sitting on his bed, “ but-” he was interrupted by the front door opening.  
“Mom came home early.” The brothers rushed to throw on a hoodie, a face mask, and some gloves. Hop tucked his tail into the back of his hoodie while Leon curled his around his body.  
“Hey boys, I’m home.” Their mother called.  
“Hey mum,” Hop slowly walked down the stairs.  
“ Why are you guys wearing masks and hoodies? It’s about 85 degrees out.” Their mom questioned hugging the both of them.  
“ we were ..um.. having a contest on who could put on the most clothing.” Leon chuckled nervously.  
“Is that so? Well when I was at Wyndon I heard some strange news.” She went to the kitchen.   
“Yeah?” Hop asked.  
“ I heard that people all over Galar were turning it to Pokémon. How strange is that?” Both Hop and Leon glanced at each other.  
“Yeah, how strange.” Leon started up to his room. “Come on Hop, let’s go back upstairs.”  
“Hold on you two. You both are acting pretty weird today.” Their mom stopped them. “Is everything alright?” They paused for a moment.  
“Well not really,” Leon started. Their mother raised an eyebrow. “ you see, the rumor about people turning into Pokémon isn’t exactly fake.” He slowly said. Leon took off his hoodie and tossed onto the floor. His tail fell onto the floor with a small thud. Hop decided to do the same. Their mom gasped, she couldn’t believe it.   
“Wh-.......” she couldn’t say anything. “I’m so sorry.” She finally said “I wasn’t here for you.” She quickly ran up to the boys and hugged them tight.  
“It’s alright mum.” Hop choked out “ It's not like you knew it was gonna happen.” After about a minute, Leon got a call which caused their mom to let go. He answered his phone.  
“Hey Raihan, what’s up?” Leon asked.  
“Hey… can you come over to Hammerlocke? I need to talk to you…. in person.”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll be there in an hour.” Leon hung up. “ I have to go to Hammerlocke,” I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
“Can I come?” Hop asked. His brother nodded, and they left for the train station.   
“Hey Leon! Hop!” A voice called from behind. The boys turned around to see Sonia and Gloria coming from behind. “Oh Leon! It happened to you too?” Sonia asked.   
“Yeah.” Leon scratched his neck.  
“We are going to Hammerlocke,” Hop said “what about you guys?”   
“Oh! Us too. Sonia just got a call from Raihan to meet him at his place. He wanted to talk to her in person.” Gloria responded.   
“Huh, we Leon also got called there.” Hop claimed. “I wonder why he wanted to see the both of them in person, he usually prefers to call or video chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6!   
> I’m also thinking about doing another fan work. I wanted it to be a joke about the corona virus. It was gonna be called “Hop gets corona” but i don’t know if anyone would read it, so please don’t expect me to publish it for real.


End file.
